


Our Dirty Little Secret

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Choking, Consent Issues, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master Kensei, Master/Pet, One Shot, Pet Shuuhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: He would start his day tomorrow as if nothing had happened. Like as if his Captain wasn’t using him as a mere fleshlight prime for his pleasure. Like he wasn’t seen as a slut in his childhood hero’s eyes.This was their dirty little secret.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Kudos: 23





	Our Dirty Little Secret

It always started the same way. The faint sound of footsteps echoing out in the hallway. The sound of it was not necessarily high-pitched, but in the beginning of this little arrangement, it had always managed to strike fear into Shuhei’s beating heart. Now, it failed to do so. After all, get used to it enough times and you learn to just fall gracefully with the punches.  
  
The next step was the door creaking open. The monotonous sound was always startling, even though Shuhei was well aware of what was heading his way, or rather who it was that was at his doorstep.  
  
 _A thump….a shuffle of shoes being kicked off. A belt being unclasped._  
  
Shuhei didn’t have to look at the newcomer to know what he had to do. He knew the rules and whenever he forgot it, he would always be reminded in the most extreme ways by master to ensure it was drilled once more into his mind.  
  
Hisagi looked down and slowly peeled his clothes and robotically discarded them to the side, letting the fabric fall soundlessly to the floor. Though the end result was always a rod up his ass and aching afterward with teeth marks all over Hisagi’s skin, master always toyed with the teenager until his voice was hoarse from overuse. The more screams, the merrier for master.  
  
There are no words that can quite capture the way Shuhei always felt at this moment when he heard his master's own clothes kicked off and draped across the nearest chair. Hisagi would have at this point closed his eyes as he settled on his back, but he knew better than to do so. Since the start of this, master always took great pleasure in capturing a look of everything that flashed across his partner’s face.  
  
“Hnn-!” Hisagi hissed when his hair was suddenly clenched in a fist and sharply tugged on. Pale throat bare to the world, he keened bittersweetly when master’s head bowed down to harshly bite at his skin as if he was trying to tear him apart. Each touch as horrible as it is, slowly drags Shuhei down, deeper and deeper into the darkness of his broken inner world that Kazeshini resides in, diving further into the pool of despair.   
  
Dizzy from a lack of large access to air, Shuhei gasped shakily and turned his head to the side, refusing to watch. But the sounds filled in all the gaps his eyes wouldn’t. He heard the sound of skin hitting skin and then felt a slickness between his legs, followed by a few digits entering. _So this time he was actually getting prepped? Master must be in a good mood for a change…_  
  
Hisagi had never been stupid from the start of this twisted partnership or to now. He was completely aware of how he was being controlled and manipulated, and yet he still allowed it. Each time he started to truly awaken once more, Kazeshini would always ssh him and pull him back down to drown in his own frayed mind. The relationship he and master had could undoubtedly be described as a deep, intimate connection, but this wasn’t true love. Definitely not the perfect love story that Ichigo and Orihime lived each day.  
  
He didn’t get sweet kisses...he got bites. He didn’t get tender touches...he got slaps, pinches and hands digging roughly into flesh. Hisagi couldn’t keep track anymore how often his skin had bruised. The bruises just kept coming...endless and leaving his skin looking like a “piece of work” as master would always whisper into his ears after the deed was done.  
  
Sometimes he felt like he had sold his soul to the devil, but the one time he had gotten the courage to voice the opinion to master, he had been bluntly refuted. _  
  
“You didn’t sell it, you gave it over willingly to me. No devil made you do anything, brat.”_ _  
__  
__“So...I might as well be a sinner then. ”_ _  
__  
__“We’re all sinners, kid. Don’t forget it.”_ _  
__  
_The tugging to his hair suddenly stopped, but it was quickly replaced with the curling of gloved fingers around his slender throat. If he thought he couldn’t breathe properly earlier, he was in for a shock. Shuddering violently, Hisagi’s arms lashed out as a normal bodily reaction to getting his air cut off, but it only took one of master’s hands and a rope to tie his wrists together. Somehow the feeling of the roughness of the rope around his skin helped ground him and stop the wiggling about. No matter how many times master was rough like this, he always had to fight an inner battle with himself to stay meek.  
  
Giving an extra squeeze for good measure, master’s hand finally pulled away and Shuhei coughed only to suck air back into his aching lungs. Distorted, Hisagi let out a whine when he realized where those wandering hands were doing by positioning him. Arching his back slightly to try and make this easier on himself, he cried out when skin met skin and he was slammed into unceremoniously. It hurt and yet, this was the way master liked it. Master always said he was tighter this way…Hisagi would take his word for it because it wasn’t like he noticed. What he did notice was the sharp, burning pain below his waist.  
  
It could have been minutes or hours...there was no way to tell the time in that un-light room. There was something unsettling about laying limply in the dark like that. It always distorted Hisagi further as he was consumed by both the darkness and by master’s mouth and cock. And yet the darkness meant nothing to his master. The male’s hollow-like eyes glowed in the dark, acting as a reminder that even in the veil of darkness, there was nowhere to hide anything. P anting softly, Shuhei sobbed brokenly at the tug and then the hot seed that gave way, oozing down his inner thighs as master pulled away, stepping over to where his clothes had been tossed previously that evening.  
  
Limp and sore, Hisagi threw a hand over his eyes and listened for the next steps.  
  
 _Belt looped around, cargo pants yanked up, shoelaces tied…door opening then slammed shut…_  
  
Left in silence once more, Shuhei cursed softly before rolling onto his side, ignoring the stickiness on his skin. He’d wash the evidence later and bandage the bite marks littered across his form. He’d use his new makeup skills and cover the bruising spots.  
  
Then he would start his day tomorrow as if nothing had happened. Like as if his Captain wasn’t using him as a mere fleshlight prime for his pleasure. Like he wasn’t seen as a slut in his childhood hero’s eyes.  
  
This was their dirty little secret. 


End file.
